Copos de Nieve
by moniklaa
Summary: Erase una vez… un chico, una chica y mucha nieve.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Copos de Nieve 1/5  
>Autor: LUNAazul<br>Personajes/Emparejamiento: Clark/Lois, menciones de Clana, Chloe, Lana, Lex, Lionel, Martha Kent, Jonathan Kent, Oliver, Dick, Zatanna.  
>Género: Fairytale, Slavefic, quizás Humor.<br>Clasificación: PG-13, R en lenguaje _¡Joder, un cuento con vocabulario grosero, que dios me perdone!_  
>Wordcount: 2732<br>Spoiler/Advertencias:  
>Resumen: Erase una vez… un chico, una chica y mucha nieve.<br>N/A: Muchos clichés de cuentos de Hadas.  
>Bueno, cuando era niña amaba los cuentos de hadas… ahora sinceramente los únicos que me gustan son los de <strong>bradygirl_12<strong> ** LIVEJOURNAL**, y pienso que gran parte es por ser **Bat-Fairytale**; ok solo si son de…**SuperBat**.

Erase una vez un reino; que era como cualquiera otro… prospero con personas amables y respetuosas. El reino de El gozaba de la amistad plena y apoyo de sus dos reinos vecinos el Reino de Gotham, y el Reino siempre verde de Star, con sus respectivos monarcas, Wayne y Queen –_sin importar la redundancia_.

La vida no podía ser más perfecta, los reyes siempre fueron amados por su gente, el día de nacimiento de su primer hijo la gente se reunió con presentes para el pequeño príncipe que llegaba como un milagro y una promesa para años mejores, el niño era hermoso, grandes ojos verde-azul, piel blanca como la leche, cabello tan negro como la noche y los pulmones más poderosos de todo el reino.

La gloria y felicidad parecía brillar para el reino, hasta la llegada del caos… una desastrosa mañana el cielo literalmente cayo a la tierra; el primer avistamiento fue en un molino a las afueras que termino derribado por una gigantesca bola de fuego… una tras otra cayeron a la tierra, quemando la madera de algunas de las chozas, causando daños incomparables y causando entre los detalles más relevante de nuestra historia la muerte de los reyes del reino… los cuales murieron de inmediato cuando su carruaje fue aplastado por una de esas estrellas del día.

Ese día la esperanza de las personas murió; quedaron sin hogares y sin monarcas… y ese día apareció el Duque Lutero.  
>Los primero días fue considerado un salvador, después de la reconstrucción de la ciudad se declaro Gobernante supremo con gran apoyo de la población quienes creyeron en sus promesas…<p>

Pero cada una de las promesas no fueron cumplidas… Y el reino de la Luz se tiño en tinieblas y ruina.

En los pasos de los años, los mitos se hicieron más fuertes y sonoros, desde las historias de los lazos del Rey Lionel con la magia negra y su posible intervención en el desastre que convenientemente le dio el reino, y los más fantasiosos rumores que decían la existencia del Príncipe Kal, sobreviviente de la casa de El y descendiente al Trono usurpado. Pero solo fueron cuentos que las viejecitas contaban con esperanzas de librarse del yugo de su monarca.

Lionel era ambicioso, egoísta, y tirano… un ser oscuro, a quien se le acusaba de la muerte de su primera esposa Lilian, madre de su primogénito Alexander.

Casado con Nell Potter encargada de años de los jardines Reales y padrastro de la Princesa Lana. La familia feliz en apariencia, todos poderosos y perfectos, en el otro extremo se podrían encontrar los Kent, familia de 5 generaciones de Granjeros, humildes pero de gran corazón… Martha y Jonathan Kent vivían en las afueras del reino en su pequeña granja maldecidos y bendecidos la mañana de Fuego; quizás un poco más el segundo pues aquella día tuvieron el milagro que había pedido por años…

_Era una mañana de últimos de noviembre, el aire era tan frio… Jonathan salió de su granero soplando algo de aire caliente de su boca a sus manos, la leña se había acabado y se requería con urgencia… la casa vieja no parecía proteger a sus residentes de la calamidad del clima y varios de sus caballos habían muerto, logro ponerse una chaqueta de lana y fue directo al bosque, la madera seria húmeda por la nieve que había caído la noche anterior, pero necesitaba tener algo de esperanza… No era lo normal, pero ese mañana era diferente y por algunas circunstancias Martha su esposa se decidió a acompañarlo, vagaron entre los delgados troncos del bosque, el granjero con una afilada hacha y su mujer observando a su lado, con paso firme._

El silencio fue destrozado cuando uno de las bolas de fuego cayó en las cercanías, un estruendo tras otros más lejanos, y otro que agito las copas de los árboles y hizo llover nuevamente la nieve de estos de la forma más violenta vista por ambos granjeros, Jonathan atrajo a su mujer a sus brazos en busca de refugio y protección para ella, un meteorito cayo detrás de ellos, seguido por un pino encendido en llamas, ambos corrieron lo mas que pudieron hasta que una gigantesca rama les rompió el paso y los hizo tropezar.

El hombre se levanto torciendo grandes cantidades de nieve, para observar entre los arboles caídos a un pequeño de 3 años en ropa blanca y fina, su cabello negro y revuelto tenia copos de nieve igual que sus pestañas, sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, y sus mejillas tenía dos hilos de lagrimas que recorrían hasta sus barbilla.

-"¡¿Martha?"

No aparto la vista de pequeño, quien subió la cabeza y contemplo el cielo lleno de aquellas estrellas de fuego que seguía cayendo.

-"¡Martha!"

Su mujer levanto la vista, y al ver al niño que lloraba con más intensidad pero en completo silencio se levanto con una velocidad casi sobre humana llegando hasta él y cogiéndolo en sus brazos, lo calmo con palabras dulce, el pequeño puso su cabeza contra el pecho de la mujer cerrando los ojos con bajos resoplidos y gimoteos.

Tomaron al pequeño como su hijo, llamándolo con el nombre de Clark, Clark J. Kent… ese día el pequeño huérfano, dejo atrás su vieja vida como príncipe para convertirse en un simple pero feliz granjero.

*REINO DE GOTHAM*

Una larga fila de esclavos encadenado por los tobillos andaba a paso corto por el camino en pleno y frio bosque… los esclavos usaban ropas delgadas, sucias y agujeradas, cabellos maraña dos en sus caras huesudas y pies descalzos y sucios, cualquiera con una pisca de inteligencia podría decir que no era una buena forma de tratar a sus pedazos de carne; pues la carne se vende por el ojo, nadie en su sano juicio compraría un esqueleto, desnutrido y moribundo… además de que la condición del bosque ponía a los pobres cuerpos en condiciones vida y muerte; una mujer estaba casi agonizando por la temperatura.

Era una mierda, estúpidos esclavistas… un esclavo perdido era una gran pérdida de monedas.

-"Idiotas" pensó, el esclavo numero veintitrés. Ella, era una ella. Odiaba ser tratada como un número más, no es que quisiera ser tratada como un culo bonito digno de ser follado por cualquiera, y no es que fuera a dejar ser desflorada por el tipo gordo que jalaba las cadenas ¿verdad?

Lois se maldijo por tercera vez, si su padre la viera ahora… si no sería bonito, hasta hace tres semanas estaba ayudando a su padre con una misión del Rey Thomas, recibiendo los típicos coqueteos del Príncipe Bruce y fingiendo no querer nada con él y ahora en una fila de esclavos de la peor calidad rumbo al Reino de Lutero, bueno no es que eso fuera malo en sí; la razón del giro en su vida tenía que ver mucho con su viaje secreto al Reino donde vivía su Prima Chloe, pero… si hubiera podido elegir hubiera preferido una carrosa real que una contingencia de esclavos.

Por lo menos iba directo a su prima… jalaron la cadena con demasiada fuerte haciéndola tropezar, su cuerpo termino tendido en plena nieve… mierda, sus labios blancos murmuraron, el tipo gordo la levanto por suerte para ella la fila no había sido arruinada y nadie mas había caído.

-"¡Maldita sea, vamos princesa de las malas palabras!"

Tomo el mecho de su cabello y la jalo con toda fuerza sin importar se separaba de su cuero cabelludo, Lois dio un grito fuerte forzando a sus pies a quedarse quietos y firme en la nieve.

-"Así me gusta bien domesticada"

La miro aun sosteniendo su cabello a pesar de la castaña se había parado por completo, se acerco unos cuantos centímetros sonriendo con esos dientes amarillos.

-"Casi olvidaba que era una mujer con ese genio que te cargas preciosura"

Poso su mano en el trasero, Lois trago hondo cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos sucesivamente.

-"Quítame tus sucias manos de encima"  
>-"¿O si no que?"<p>

Jalo su cabello… mostrando su pútrida sonrisa.

-"¡Simon!"

Ambos miraron, el jefe, un hombre de aristocracia… De nombre Morgan Edge los miraba fijamente, se había bajado de su carruaje tras el escándalo y con solo mirarlo, el gordo soltó a la Lois sin más, gruño por cierto pero era un perro que solo ladraba y nada más. La castaña sonrió para sus adentros, quizás ella y sus compañeros no era los únicos encadenados, era evidente que Morgan tenia la correa de Simon muy corta y apretada, sería un gran espectáculo ver cuando se le corte la circulación.

*REINO DE LUTERO*

Clark ayudo a su madre a bajar unas canastas de frutas fresca rumbo al palacio, había elegido por la mañana su ropa con mucha atención, la menos rota, dañada y de color menos opacos, algo que no dijera soy un granjero sin dinero, había peinado durante una hora su cabello oscuro con mucha determinación, su madre había visto su impaciencia durante el largo trayente… ahora estaban tan cerca, Clark sonrió mientras no empiece a tartamudear… bueno no es que tuviera la posibilidad a acercarse a la princesa pero se valía soñar.

Él y su madre se dirigieron a las grandes escaleras de piedra cuidando sus pasos, la piedra tenía un cierto brillo que podría hacerlo patinar y caer, en las orillas de esta estructura había montones de nieve no barrida, mientras subía Clark sonrió de lejos a Pete si viejo amigo que trabajaba en la herrería.

Pasaron por la puerta trasera de la servidumbre, La viaje Elisa les sonrió, era la cocinera real… desde año y la mujer más sabia del Reino y sus alrededores, empezó a platicar con Martha mientras observaba las manzanas con detenimiento, el joven granjero aprovecho la distracción para pasar a vagar por los pasillos.

-"Clark, sabes las reglas"

Su madre pronta a su hijo, todo el mundo conocía las historias que circulaba alrededor del Rey Lionel y lo que hacía con las personas que se atrevían a desafiarlo e incluso a mirarlo de mala forma, Clark miro a su madre y dio una mirada sincera asintiendo.

-"No estaré lejos, tendré cuidado"

Dando la vuelta por el pasillo sin esperar otra advertencia de su madre Clark se dispuso a seguir caminado, no tenía mucho temor, una de las veces se había encontrado con la Reina y esta lo había tratado con toda la cortesía posible, Mamá decía que su amabilidad era solo por estar enamorada de Papá… Si, quizás su madre solo exageraba, la reina Nell estaba en un nivel diferente como para estar en el amor con un granjero, Clark amaba a su padre pero no era lógico. Su madre solo odiaba a la reina eso era todo para el joven Kent, y… en otra cosas, él había desarrollado una rara amistad con Alexander, está bien… Lex, el príncipe le había permitido llamarlo así, pero no era él a quien deseaba ver con su vida… Lana, ella flotaba en su cabeza, su largo cabello castaño algo rojizo, su sonrisa, y su postura tan fina lo tenía hechizado, estaba perdido de amor como tantos chicos del Reino… era verdad, pero, no le importaba estar maldito por ella… quizá alguna día podría estar en su radar.

Un día más y solo verla, se quedo en la ventana viendo como unas muchachas cepillaba su cabello, resoplo con los ojos muy abiertos, ojala no fuera invisible.

Quiso maldecir al Príncipe Oliver por tener la oportunidad de ser ese para ella, si solo fuera príncipe… bajo la mirada con tristeza, aun podía conformarse con verla… tener una milésima de segundo de la hermosura de la princesa, era extraño al pensarlo, no había escuchado su voz pero estaba enamorado, su amiga Chloe decía que Lana podía tener la voz de una cacatúa pero nunca lo sabría.

-"Te quiero"

Susurro pasando sus dedos por cristal de color rojizos, y evito ser visto cuando la princesa concentro su mirada en el ventanal.

& & & & & &  
>Tres Dias después…<p>

Por fin llegaron a su destino, ellos fueron casi, casi desnudados… para ser vistos por la gente, su aseo personal era mejor, pero su palidez no era fácil de disimular, los tipos pusieron una marquesina en la plaza y varios lugares de honor entre el público para la familia real. Serian expuestos como pedazos de carnes para ser vendidos al mejor postor, Lois observo desde una rendija a la gente que se reunían quizás podía escapar mientras era transportada a su nuevo amo, contaba con ello.

Clark Kent había guardado en un pedazo de tela anudada las monedas que su padre le había dado para comprar lo necesario, estaba con Pete charlando largo sobre la desaparición repentina de Chloe y su padre, cuando en la esquina de la plaza vio a Lana y Lex acomodándose para la subasta, su joven amigo noto eso y solo sonrió despidiéndose al ver al granjero caminado rumbo al lugar.

Las cosas resultaron así, después de captar la mirada de molestia de Lana y de sentir el vacio en su palma de la bolsita de dinero logro regresar a la realidad, que había hecho… Lex le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-"¿Puedo preguntar cómo diablos te lo vas a permitir?"

Clark negó, aun observando la mirada de la princesa… debía estar detestándolo, ella y su oferta siendo superada por un sucio y analfabeta granjero, (la culpa del rey Lionel que no permitía a su hijastra gastar tanto en lujos que no merecía alguien que no llevara su sangre).

-"Y las monedas era"

Pregunto nuevamente Lex, mofándose del chico…

-"De mis padres, ellos…"  
>-"Déjame adivinar no planeaban un esclavo a cambio verdad"<p>

Clark asintió, viendo como un tipo gordo jaloneaba a la esclava castaña que el acababa de comprar.

-"Me siento como el idiota de los frijoles mágicos"

Murmuro Clark con el seño fruncido, Lex rio corto con toda la educción de un príncipe.

-"Según las historias, los frijoles si eran mágicos"  
>-"No quiero un gigante, yo… no quiero un esclavo"<p>

Jaloneaban a la chica rumbo a ambos, Lex miro a Lana y después a Clark.

-"Aun puedes ganar puntos si se la regalas"  
>-"¿Qué?"<br>-"Vamos, un presente para la princesa"

Clark volvió a verlo sorprendido, Lex asintió. Simon jalo a Lois contra si sonriendo.

-"Vendida como nula de carga linda, ves a tu dueño… eres una mierda si eres poseída por tal infeliz"

Indico con mofa al ver la vestimenta del granjero, y en los últimos pasos arrojo a la chica contra los pies de Príncipe y del joven, Clark no pudo evitar gruñir al ver la brutalidad con la que era tratada, le tendió su mano y ella la tomo al instante.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Le pregunto realmente sincero, Lex se acerco y murmuro a su oído.

-"Ella está bien si tu deseas que este bien, no tiene emociones"

Se alejo rumbo a su hermanastra, Clark lo miro horrorizado y miro a su nueva posesión…

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
>Espera, se dijo… ella no tiene nombre, según la ley no es una persona. Negó constantemente, él no fue educado de esa forma y no iba a caer en las insinuaciones de Príncipe Alexander.<p>

-"Ahora le importa, mi señor"

Como esa palabra podía ser tan obscenas pensó Clark, ahora se sentía pisoteado y lleno de mierda por todas partes… ella era feroz, vio alejarse a la princesa y su gente y solo pudo resoplar.

-"No soy tu señor, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"  
>-"Lois, o tu mula de carga cual mas te guste"<p>

Deseaba patearlo, escupirlo… un hombre que compra un esclavo merecía ser odiado y matado con saña… aunque, olvídalo Lois pensó, no es tan guapo.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Copos de Nieve 2/5  
>Autor: LUNAazul<br>Personajes/Emparejamiento: Clark/Lois, menciones de Clana (este capítulo ya no), Chloe, Lana, Lex, Lionel, Martha Kent, Jonathan Kent, Oliver, Dick, Roy, y Zatanna. Chloe/Oliver (sutil)  
>Género: Fairytale, Slavefic, quizás Humor.<br>Clasificación: PG-13, R en lenguaje -no lo creo-.  
>Wordcount:<br>Spoiler/Advertencias: ¡Aun No lo sé!  
>Resumen General: Erase una vez… un chico, una chica y mucha nieve.<br>Resumen del Capitulo: Clark –EL GRANJERO- empieza a caer de amor por Lois –LA ESCLAVA- y viceversa, mientras inician su aventura en busca de la prima desaparecida…  
>NA: Muchos clichés de cuentos de Hadas.  
>Bueno, cuando era niña amaba los cuentos de hadas… ahora sinceramente los únicos que me gustan son los de <strong>bradygirl_12<strong> ** Livejournal**, y pienso que gran parte es por ser **Bat-Fairytale**; ok solo si son de…**SuperBat**.  
>Inspirado gracias a: Acabo de leer un baticuento increíble, es la clásica historia de La Bella y La Bestia alterada un poco y realmente me fascino, me ayudo a escribir… Gracias donde quiera que estén <strong>regasssa<strong> &**evocates** **Livejournal**por mostrarme mi lado cursi/romántico que creía perdido.

Era un largo camino a la granja, un muy silencioso camino.  
>Lois había permanecido en la parte de atrás de la vieja carreta sin pronunciar palabras alguna, sus tobillos estaban suelto pero sus manos seguían unida con una soga áspera que parecía quemar su pie con cada movimiento de luchar… Esto sería su vida pensó recordaban las palabras del viejo y asqueroso de Simon.<p>

"Vendida como nula de carga"

Nunca le aterro el trabajo duro, y una parte muy en las profundidades se sentía aliviada, la otra alternativa hubiera sido ser una damita sin mente de la princesa Lana durante que… Un mes hasta que la niña se aburriera y entonces si la tortura, hasta Gotham había llegado las historias de los abusos del Rey Lionel, sería algo como pon el culo en el aire y déjate coger, o algo peor… ese hombre si era un verdadero cerdo, este chico parecía decente; torció la boca en el pensamiento su propio subconsciente traicionarla

_"Vamos es un palurdo Lois, 'Paludo'…"_ levanto una ceja, Simon dijo algo como _"Tremendo Infeliz"_ recordó no muy exacta, aunque dicho por el gordo de hedor a mierda de Simon no era como si contara mucho, este dueño por lo menos olía a limpio, no a colonias y esencias caras como el de Príncipe Wayne **–maldijo por haber estado lo suficiente cerca de Bruce como para notarlo-** pero olía mejor que cualquier granjero del que hubiera conocido en su vida de mujer libre, además tenía todo los dientes, y tan blancos que deslumbraban a la vista **–no es que tuviera la oportunidad para checarlo-** se maldijo por sexta vez en el viaje, y luego… se volvió a maldecir cuando la carreta dio un salto que casi la hace salir como proyectil, tuvo un deseo de gritar algo como _"Palurdo granjero, no traes vacas"_ o algo más ofensivo, aunque quizás si el chico era inteligente le recordaría su valor diciendo algo como _"Una Vaca es más valiosa que tu vida"_

Se calmo un poco, lograría escapar y encontrar a su prima Chloe.

Por su parte Clark tenía sus propios pensamientos, Papá lo mataría, Mamá lo mataría… y después las vacas, los caballos y sus padre moriría de hambre por la pérdida de liquidez, y por la falta de suministros **–culpa suya o de mejor dicho de Lois y sus ojos que lo hipnotizaron en la subasta-**todos morirían, el gato en el granero y sus gatitos, hasta el panal debajo de aquel roble… sostuvo con fuerza las riendas de ambos caballos, y a diferencia de chico de los frijoles o guisantes o lo que fuera, Lois no era ni más alta que él y era obvio que no tenía un ganso debajo del brazo.

Maldito cuento, y su falta para entender las moralejas… Si solo era algo como: _"Solo sigue las reglas y no te desvíes de la ruta"_El infierno, cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo y jalo las riendas haciendo a los caballos parar entre relinches…

-"Me voy a arrepentir por esto"

Murmuro solo para él y dio un resoplido visible por el frio, _"era lo correcto"_giro para ver a su mercancía en la parte de atrás y bajo de un brinco hundiendo sus bocas en nieve muy gruesa, Lois lo miro sin inmutarse solo pensando lo que le haría al idiota si se atrevía a probar en producto adquirido en pleno camino helado, el reclinado constante de las botas en la nieve fue un buen estabilizador para dejar de divagar en las posibilidades y estar concentradas, cuando el sonido seso el chico de granja le brindo una mano para ayudarla a baja no la rechazo y dio un salto penos valeroso que el que había dado el joven, hubo otro resoplido caliente golpeando su cara.

-"Ya eres libres"  
>-"¿Disculpa?"<p>

Fue lo primero que escapo de sus labios, Clark solo se dedico a quitar el amarre de las muñecas, cuando la soga cayo a la nieve se sintió tan libre deseo correr pero aun estaba la cuestión de que estaba haciendo este Idiota, no es que le importara si era un lapsus de locura lo único que quería era desaparecer antes de que regresara a sus cinco sentidos, eso si alguna vez estuvo en sus cinco sentidos.

-"Lo siento, yo… yo, te dejo libre"

Tartamudeo, Lois entre cerró los ojos… sus cerebro le gritaba corre pero sus piernas no se movían.

-"¿Cual es el truco?"  
>-"No hay truco solo puedes irte"<p>

Hizo una seña con la mano, su linda cara pálida mostraba todas las emociones atrapadas, entre la duda, el miedo, y su aprecio aunque ¿aprecio a qué? La castaña lo analizo un segundo y asintió, no supo que decir, un gracias no parecía su estilo pero era evidente que lo había juzgado mal.

-"Adiós…"

Joder, y ahora porque su voz sonaba así, como si estuviera despidiéndose de su novio para que este fuera a luchar contra un dragón… espero que el notara el tono lastimero de su voz pero al ver la mirada verde-azul descubrió que no solo lo noto si no que parecía empezar a compartir el juego de los novios separados **–sus ojos se veían tan abatidos-**lo único que pudo idear para romper tal momento de sensibilidad fue hacer un puño su mano y tirarle un golpecito en el hombro.

-"Salúdame a las vacas"

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar evitando la acumulación de nieve, un metro y medio caminado y sentía los ojos clavados en ella siguió caminando cuando la voz del granjero la penetro llamándola por su nombre, de la forma en que lo hacen lo amantes, casi cumplía el encanto de su fantasía del Dragón.

-"¡Lois!"

La segunda llamada fue mas como para despertarla, ella asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, él tomo la distancia entre ellos, cuando llego hasta ella duro casi una eternidad **–un minuto romántico quizás-**y cuando en un perfecto cuento terminaría dándole un beso deseándole buena aventura el solo se quito la gruesa chaqueta y se la entrego.

-"Yo… creo que tendrá frio, y yo creo que… tendrás frio"

Se sintió un idiota por su falta de habilidades de comunicación, Lois no supo si patearlo o patearse ¡Muy Lindo! Rechazo a Bruce un príncipe y ahora su cabeza estaba creando escenarios romántico con un granjero sucio cuya única cualidad era tener una cara hermosa y un cuerpo forjado por el trabajo apilando heno.

Tomo la chaqueta con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-"Bueno… gracias amo"

Y ese tonito de nuevo pensó Clark viéndola ponerse la chaqueta… El huérfano humedeció su labios e intento grabar la cara de su esclava en su cabeza, para la posteridad, esa cara que lo había hecho comprarla y que había dejado por unos segundo a Lana como una luz tenue en comparación **–Luz de Luna no se compara con la estela de una vela-**ella se dio la vuelta, Clark trago y dijo adiós a sus adentros.

Sus mejillas estaban heladas, froto sus manos y las acerco a su boca soplando un aliento cálido de vida… ya podía ver el castillo a esta distancia y con eso algo de información de su prima pero, dio la vuelta y miro el camino que había transitado el granjero debió haber llegado a su destino… Que le estaría pasando a su amo, regalar la libertad a un esclavo era noble, quizás elogiado para alguien con un titulo, pero en un chico de granja con hermanitos sin zapatos y una madre coja sería la mayor estupidez, un padre normal quizás lo azotará.

-¡Mierda!"

Machacaron sus labios, AZOTAR… esa perfecta piel cortada y sangrando, dejando cicatrices. Cerró los ojos que le importaba, _"Al diablo Granjero Sin Nombre"_un copo de nieve cayó en su rostro y después otro… y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba nevado.

Durante la cena Jonathan menciono la ausencia en la carreta de la mercancía, Clark levanto la mirada con su tenedor en el puré de patatas y bajo la mirada revolviendo con nervio el mencionado alimento, después Jonathan volvió a preguntar esta vez con más determinación conocía a Clark suficientemente bien como para no saber que su hijo estaba ocultando algo de él, otra indicación y el moreno soltó toda las historia su padre parecía molesto, busco apoyo a su madre que le dio un gesto con la boca algo difícil de distinguir pero que con los ojos decía algo como _"Oh, mi dulce y pequeño niño"_ … después vino algo como: _¿Cuánto?_ Que él solo pudo contestar bajando la mirada avergonzado y murmurando entre dientes: _¡Todas las monedas!_Su padre se levanto y se alejo, su madre puso su mano sobre la suya y sonrió dándole palabra de aliento.

Fue directo al granero, el clima era horrible la nieve no dejaba ver nada en absoluto por la gran venta en su Fortaleza, la única después de ser Príncipe y Huérfano. Permaneció ahí viendo la ventisca el frio nunca le afecto desde que recordaba podía pasar la noche desnudo aquí y un así nada le pasaría, Mamá decía con cariño que era porque él cuando llego a sus vidas surgió de la nieve, pero dudaba ser una hada del hielo, se inclino en su silla acolchonada y su mente vago en su padre, Jonathan estaba molesto… ese material, suministros, y etc., era fundamentales para que la granja pasara el invierno y ahora él tenía la culpa de todo.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho el rechinido de la madera de las escaleras, la voz llamándolo y el crujido de dientes por el frio.

-"Granjero, ¡hey!"

Despertó y miro a su linda y congelada esclava parada en la cima de las escaleras frotándose las manos; ¿qué hacia ella aquí? Pero, a quien le importa; nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz se levanto con una sonrisa que fácilmente competiría con el sol.

-"¡Hola!"

Cuando hablo sus brazos ya estaba enrollados en ella; calientes, protectores y tan… afectuosos, Lois dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico solo era atracción al calor de su cuerpo junto a de ella, no deseaba ser una paleta helada, ni un copo gigante de nieve… y, sí, eso era todo, nada como oler el aroma del chico de granja, aunque olía dulce, y demás. A chico nada del otro mundo, con su toque personal, sudor sin apestar… Y, ¿qué coños estaba pensando? se separo de golpe de él rechazando el abrazo y rodo la mirada.

-"No te emociones chico, solo… quizás necesito un favor"

Aclaro su garganta y sonrió. Él la miro sin comprender pero aceptando antes de que llegara a la información, lo cual era admirable de un dueño que podría tomar todo a la fuerza y hacerla callar, **-muchos dueños cortaban lenguas-**.

-"Primero un techo y lugar caliente donde dormir y segundo una guía para entrar en el castillo de Lutero"

Esa noche en el castillo…  
>Cerro las grandes y pesadas puertas de roble detrás de él, la habitación estaba completamente en penumbra pero sus ojos podían distinguir cada detalle del mobiliario, tomo asiento en el viejo sillón de piel y acomodo su mano frente él moviéndola con sutileza… unos segundos de aquel movimiento y la luz de la vela se encendieron debajo de la palma de sus manos, ardían con fuerza serpenteando.<p>

El lugar consistía del sillón de cuero, la gigantesca mesa rectangular y un vidrio en medio de ella **-un ventanal transparente-**que brillo con sutileza.

-"Es hora"

Paso su mano por el cristal y la oscuridad de vidrio tomo vida mostrando a una sitúela masculina muy parecida a él pero con algunos rasgos animales.

-"Háblame de niño"

Ordeno el rey a la figura que lentamente levanto la mirada… ojos rojos y diabólicos.

-"La magia de Zatanna lo doto de habilidades que no podría imaginar tu mente mortal… él ya está en camino, protegido por un ladrón, dos niños, y una esclava"

Gruño, su voz era escalofriante y gruesa.

-"Ella es su corazón"

Lionel miro sus manos, la edad ya lo estaba acabando, cada día era más viejo… no podría luchar por mucho tiempo, subió su mirada con cierto brillo, Ahí es donde Lex sería útil.

-"La chica del calabozo es tu llave para llegar a él"

La figura desapareció, dejando solo la oscuridad y el brillo normal del cristal.

La mañana siguiente listo para cumplir la segunda parte de su favor, Clark condujo a Lois al castillo cargando unos cajones de verduras y leguminosas aun con las ataduras en sus extremidades para cubrir las apariencias, lograron distraer a la vieja y dulce cocinera y escabullirse dentro de castillo con mucho sigilo, era gigantico… anduvieron por sitios que Clark nunca antes había visto en los cuales se percibía la intensa arrogancia del Rey Lionel como su enorme salón de la guerra… con armas por todas parte, **-bridando una fuerte razón para salir pronto de ahí-**.

-"¡Lois!"  
>-"Cállate vas a hacer que nos pillen"<p>

Lois continuo, Clark mordió sus labios… Estaban llegando al sub-nivel, los calabozos, _"esto no era correcto"_un par de guardias pasaron y Lois lo jalo bruscamente hacia otro pasillo.

-"Nos van atrapar"  
>-"Claro que no, hable con un guardia ayer cuando me dejaste y me dio buena información… es la hora de la comida, parece que las trincheras se quedan solas por excesiva confianza de Rey"<p>

Murmuraba, Clark rodo la mirada.

-"Eso me parece obvio solo estúpidos entrarían"  
>-"¡Pues somos los estúpidos!"<p>

Comento con una sonrisa, jalándolo del brazo para acelerar el paso.

-"Sabes que hay una falla en tu plan, no tenemos llaves ni nada"

Lois se detuvo con aburrimiento, este niño podría ser guapo pero era una verdadera molestia… _"No patees a tu dueño Lois, por el amor de dios"_.

-"Tengo las llaves, el idiota del guardia pensó que estaba interesado en él, pobre iluso"

Diez minutos más tarde de la hora del almuerzo, Chloe escucho pasos acercándose lo cual no era lo acostumbrado solía estar en completo silencio durante una media hora… algo andaba mal, se levantó del cielo y se asomó, lo primero en ver fue a su prima Lois y después a Clark su gran amigo acompañándola.

-"Hey y ustedes dos"  
>-"Somos el escuadrón del rescate"<p>

Comento Lois sacando de debajo de sus ropa una llave metálica algo grande, y se dispuso a abrir.

-"Pues me alegro de verlos, hoy es el día de la sopa de rata y sinceramente estaba considerando probarla"  
>-"Las gracias después ahora salgamos de aquí"<p>

Lois sonrió y la abrazo susurrando algo a su oído, Clark las miro y observo el pasillo.

-"Me alegra verte en verdad Lois, pero como llegaste hasta aquí"  
>-"Ya te dije te lo explico luego"<p>

La castaña miro a Clark y dio un resoplido, Chloe asintió; caminaron juntas rumbo a la salida… Cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban entre la plaza, fue demasiado simple, quizás la palabra clave era demasiado, tomaron la carreta cuando notaron a la distancia un extraño cuervo que parecía seguirlos…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Copos de Nieve 3/5  
>Autor: LUNAazul<br>Personajes/Emparejamiento: Clark/Lois, menciones de Lana/Oliver -por petición de **kiara_lane**-, Chloe, Lana, Lionel, Oliver, Dick, Roy, y Zatanna. Chloe/Oliver (sutil o nulo)...  
>Género: Fairytale, Slavefic, quizás Humor.<br>Clasificación: PG-13, R en lenguaje -no lo creo, aunque; no hablan como niños del Medievo ¿verdad? (si no que aburrido)-  
>Wordcount: 11,792.<br>Spoiler/Advertencias: ¡Aun No lo sé!  
>Resumen General: Erase una vez… un chico, una chica y mucha nieve.<br>Resumen del Capitulo: En el bosque descubren un ladrón, dos niño… y su destino.  
>NA: Muchos clichés de cuentos de Hadas ¡o ¿no?  
>Bueno, cuando era niña amaba los cuentos de hadas… ahora sinceramente los únicos que me gustan son los de<strong>bradygirl_12<strong> ** Livejournal**, y pienso que gran parte es por ser **Bat-Fairytale**; ok solo si son de… **SuperBat**.  
>Inspirado gracias a: A un fantástico baticuento de 'La Bella y La Bestia' cuyo protagonista es un murciélago gigante. Gracias donde quiera que estén <strong>regasssa<strong> & **evocates** **Livejournal**por mostrarme mi lado cursi/romántico que creía perdido.

-"¿Quieres que lo diga ya?"

Pregunto Lois al otro lado de Clark inclinándose desde la carreta, él negó con el ceño fruncido mientras Chloe sacaba la cabeza al otro lado.

-"Me gustaría decirlo yo, Lo"

Dijo fastidiada al otro lado causando a Clark mover la cabeza a su dirección.

-"¡No estamos perdidos!"

Hablo con toda la firmeza que poseía **-dilo tres veces y tal vez te lo creas-**; ¡ok!, tal vez si era cierto, no podía ser tan tonto para seguir negándolo, pues llevaban tres horas en el camino y por más que pensaba que estaba por llegar a su destino, nada, era como estar andando en círculos… el mismo bache en la orilla, el pino espeluznante en la entrada al bosque rumbo a Gotham, junto como partir del punto A y oh sí, descubrir que el punto B se convertía en el estresante Punto A frente a sus ojos.

-"¿Clark?"

Regreso de sus pensamientos gracias a la voz preocupada de Chloe.

-"Conozco este camino como la palma de mi mano, solo…"

Tenía una voz abatida que enmudeció en el "SOLO" al no encontrar como diablos justificarse, no era su culpa y era verdad conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano, quizás mejor; podría andar por él sin perderse y la mejor prueba de eso fue cuando tenía 6 años y escapo de la granja, había caminado con una chaqueta de su padre de lana abombada y muy grande que le quedaba hasta los tobillos, cada paso que dio fue consiente aun cuando termino no muy lejos del reino de Queen, pues conocía como regresar a casa si lo deseaba, fue útil para él conocer de memoria el cuento de Hansel y Grettel y obtener una buenas ideas de él, además de tener un memoria fantástica y reconocer los senderos al instante.

-"Ahí algo mal pero…"  
>-"¡Oh joder, lo sabía!"<p>

Alzo la voz Lois causando a Clark jalar con fuerza las riendas y hacer parar a los caballos; era extraordinariamente desagradable la forma en que la voz de la castaña conseguía seducirlo y estremecerlo **-de la mejor forma-**en momentos y en otros diferentes conseguía enloquecerlo al punto de jalarse los cabellos, como alguien podía arrastrarlo a dos emociones tan contrastantes…

-"¡No estamos perdidos!"  
>Repitió, Chloe torció la boca disfrazando una sonrisa, después solo puso una mano en el hombro del granjero en forma de apoyo, Lois solo se bajo de la carreta sin importarle las condiciones del camino o de cómo iba a andar a pie.<p>

-"Sabia que ser guiados por un granjero cuya inteligencia no superar a la de una vaca era un muy mala idea"

Indico con la mano a Chloe para que se bajara del vehículo de carga.

-"Lois no es culpa de Clark; es solo el bosque"  
>-"¡Por el rey Thomas! Chloe, ¿en serio? …que el bosque está encantado es lo que quieres decir"<p>

Chloe miro a Clark, quien tenía una mirada de cansancio… La rubia lo debería saber, luchar contra Lois era una tremenda estupidez esa había sido la primera gran cosa que el huérfano descubrió al estar más de 15 minutos con su insolente esclava.

-"Lois es enserio"  
>-"Chloe baja de ahí"<p>

Desde lo alto de uno de los arboles estaba observando un cuervo fijamente, la imagen de sus ojos llegaba directo al cristal frente a Lionel quien calculaba sus siguiente movimiento… quizás separarlos sería bueno, con esas dos lejos podía llevar al joven príncipe y matarlo de una buena vez por todas y tenía que ser pronto antes de que se volvía más fuerte.

-"Haz que se quede solo"

Musito pasando su mano por el cristal, cuya imagen parpadeo convirtiéndose en una niebla verdosa… en el camino, Lois seguía en espera de su prima, quien dirigió la mirada a la copa del árbol y observo al pajarraco…

-"Chicos, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí"

Antes de que terminara las frase los arboles en las orillas empezaron a sacudirse bruscamente soltando la nieve de sus copas y sus ramas, Lois se alejo de la orilla del camino de un brinco escuchando a los caballos relinchar asustado, Clark intento calmarlos pero los animales seguía jalando las cuerdas y el equipo que los retenía.

-"¿Qué diablos sucede?"

Grito la castaña, aferrandose a la madera de la carreta mientras sentía el suelo moverse, un golpe más y los caballos se liberaron corriendo sin importarle sus amos, un sobresalto más de la tierra hizo tronar la carreta.

-"¡Clark salgamos de aquí!"

Chloe tomo la mano de Clark, pero este se encontraba perdido observando el cielo… Lois miro su miraba y miro el cielo también, no había absolutamente nada.

-"Son cuervos"

Murmuro el granjero en voz baja casi imperceptible sin parpadear, _"¿qué coños estaba pasando?"_pensó inquieta Lois al ver la cara de Clark, otro estruendo mas fuerte golpe el piso en sus pies y la hizo caer, Chloe solo miro inmóvil, y después volvió a Clark que seguía mirando el cielo con asombro.

-"Clark deja eso, no hay nada ahí"

Clark bajo la cabeza directo a Chloe aun con los ojos algo perdidos.

-"No los ves"  
>-"Ninguna de la dos los vemos, granjero de mierda"<p>

Grito Lois histérica, el piso parecía estar succionando sus pies como arenas movedizas, los arboles tronaron nuevamente… no pensaba esperar a aquel lapsus de locura del chico granja pasara así que se aferro a sus manos con fuerza y con la ayuda de Chloe terminaron corriendo jalando al aturdo muchacho sumergiéndose en el bosque y dejando atrás el camino rumbo a la granja.

Oscureció demasiado pronto, esa primera noche… en la intemperie fue desastrosa, las corrientes de aire era extremadamente frías, Chloe abrazo con fuerza a su prima aferrandose a su regazo en busca de calor, Clark estaba del otro lado cerca de Lois el frio no le molesto pero aun así deseo estar lo más cerca para retener el calor, y… bueno solo eso, nada que ver con estar cerca de la piel dulce y suave de Lois, ni nada de desear tocarla.

Por las tres de la mañana despertó al escuchar el tintineo de los dientes de la castaña en su oído, su rostro estaba en su hombro, su cabello castaño tenía una fina capa de escarcha, y sus pestañas unos cuantos copos de nieves fugitivos, su piel se veía más blanca que la nieve lo cual era constérnate, la primera idea coherente después de _"se ve hermosa"_que tuvo fue asegurarse que siguiera viva, pero antes de tener que comprobarlo la joven soltó un bufido caliente de su aliento, el sutil vapor golpeo en las mejillas del chico, y después volvió el tintineo de sus dientes, no podía dejarla así… se quito la chaqueta y la cubrió con esta fascinado por el cambio en la expresión de la chica al estar más caliente y confortable, casi le pareció ver una sonrisa, pero no Lois dormía igual que Chloe quien parecía no sufrir por el frio, o no tanto como Lois.

Al día siguiente después de analizar el día anterior, llegaron al conclusión de que primero: La magia existía, y segundo: el Rey Lionel la estaba usando para atraparlos, también observando sus opciones coincidieron que la mejor forma de salir de radar era escapar al reino de Gotham donde Lois les aseguro que conseguiría la ayuda del mismísimo príncipe Bruce, una dato curioso fue que Clark sintió algo parecido a los celos al escuchar hablar a su esclava sobre el gran y admirable Príncipe de Gotham, pero intento ocultarlo de la vista aunque podía ser difícil considerando el vigilante y atento ojo de Chloe que parecía saberlo todo.

Mientras andaba por el bosque seguían siendo observadnos por el rey en busca de su segunda estrategia mortal, algo menos dramático, quizás…

-"Creo que deberíamos descansar"

Murmuro Clark, Lois le mando una mirada de desaprobación… Chloe tenía la mirada directo a cuervo que los seguía consiente pero sin hablar con sus compañeros.

-"Debemos seguir caminando"

Dos contra uno, Clark guardo silencio y siguió detrás de ellas, Chloe se veía extraña, quizás preocupada o… ¿no? Negó con la cabeza y acelero su paso llegando a lado de Lois y dejando a la rubia detrás de ambos.

-"Segura que vamos por el camino correcto"  
>-"si, quizás no conozca este bosque como la palma de mi mano pero sí"<p>

Clark frunció el ceño, que irritable… alguien tenía que enseñarle modales, además él era su dueño **-merecía algo de respecto-**quizás él podía enseñarle, claro si no estuviera la posibilidad de terminar con el feo y sucio zapato de Lois metido en el culo.

-"No me mires así Granjero"  
>-"¿Mirarte cómo?"<p>

Lois cruzo los brazos en su pecho, y Clark volvió a mirarla fijamente cruzando los brazos al igual que ella.

-"Deja de hacerlo"  
>-"¿Cómo diablos lo hago según tu?"<p>

Estaba tan concentrado en su pelea que notaron un casi grito mudo de Chloe al ser atacada, y al chico pelirrojo de 12 o 13 que la rapto.

-"Como si pudieras tostarme con tu mirada"  
>-"¿Qué?"<p>

Exclamo Clark dejando sus manos alejarse de su pecho.

-"Pues sabes si tuviera visión de calor ya estarías muerta, y lo disfrutaría"  
>-"Así por suerte solo tienes esa mirada de niño retrasado"<p>

Le dio un golpe en el hombro algo brusco.

-"Yo…"  
>-"Si, y haces viscos Clark"<p>

Dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de furia del granjero, ella sabía muy bien que eso era una mentira… ¡dios bendito! Sabía que esos ojos verde cielo eran perfectos y que quizás dicha mentira seria considerara una blasfemia a oídos de cualquier chica o chico según el caso, ¡el infierno! el calor era real; cuando esos ojos se concentraban en ella sentía que se quemaba, sin olvidar que tenía que cuidar sus pasos pues tenía la sensación que podía tropezar con un pino por la falta de atención… sí, _"le sacaría los ojos sin no se vieran hermosos debajo de esas profundas y seductoras cejas"_, oh mierda _"no suspires"_él seguía hablando y por la forma en que se movía sus lindos labios era evidente que estaba echando basura contra ella.

-"¡Silencio!"

Grito tratando de regresar a su mente cuerda, y callarlo de una forma que no involucrara cerrar sus labios con los suyos, aunque lo estaba deseando como loca. Giro y no noto a Chloe.

-"Mierda, que bueno eres Granjero ya perdiste a Chloe"  
>-"¿Que, yo…? que me dices de ti"<p>

Lois gruño fuerte… y él guardo silencio bajando los hombros como un perrito apaleado.


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo: Copos de Nieve 4/5  
>Autor: LUNAazul<br>Personajes/Emparejamiento: Clark/Lois, menciones de Lana/Oliver -por petición de **kiara_lane**-, Chloe, Lana, Lionel, Oliver, Dick, Roy, y Zatanna. Chloe/Oliver (sutil o nulo)...  
>Género: Fairytale, Slavefic, quizás Humor.<br>Clasificación: PG-13, R en lenguaje -no lo creo, aunque; no hablan como niños del Medievo ¿verdad? (si no que aburrido)-  
>Wordcount: 11,792.<br>Spoiler/Advertencias: ¡Aun No lo sé!  
>Resumen General: Erase una vez… un chico, una chica y mucha nieve.<br>Resumen del Capitulo: En el bosque descubren un ladrón, dos niño… y su destino.  
>NA: Muchos clichés de cuentos de Hadas ¡o ¿no?  
>Bueno, cuando era niña amaba los cuentos de hadas… ahora sinceramente los únicos que me gustan son los de<strong>bradygirl_12<strong> ** Livejournal**, y pienso que gran parte es por ser **Bat-Fairytale**; ok solo si son de… **SuperBat**.  
>Inspirado gracias a: A un fantástico baticuento de 'La Bella y La Bestia' cuyo protagonista es un murciélago gigante. Gracias donde quiera que estén <strong>regasssa<strong> & **evocates** **Livejournal**por mostrarme mi lado cursi/romántico que creía perdido.

El muy joven arquero del color del otoño **–muy rojo-** llego jalando a Chloe al campamento, donde ya lo esperaban… en el centro estaba un hombre rubio alto con barba de chivo y vestido de verde esmeralda **– y porque no decirlo muy apuesto-**, a su lado un chico de la misma edad que el pelirrojo… el niño usaba color muy llamativos y no muy combinables rojo, amarillo y verde **-simulaban el atuendo de un bufón-**.

-"La única rubia de trió"

Dijo orgulloso Roy a su mentor quien tenía los brazos cruzados, Dick se acomodo a lado de su compañero y le sonrió.

-"¿Que tan fácil fue?"

Chloe tenía la boca amordazada y los brazos atados en la parte de atrás.

-"Tuve que amordazarla, me modio la mano"

Indico el joven haciendo reír al otro chico.

-"Hemos dejado ciego a Rey"

Dijo orgullo Roy evitando la risa frenética de Dick.

-"Eres un idiota"

Hablo sin aliento, sus mejillas estaban muy frías y no conseguía mover más los pies… Clark ignoro el comentario, no había viento y en realidad el clima estaba mejorando, bueno eso considerando la época del año y la nieve.

Estaba por atardeciendo, y su vinculo con Clark había desaparecido… golpeo el espejo con sus manos con tanta rabia y furia que seguramente se hubiera roto si no fuera por la presencia de la magia negra en el artefacto, estaba empezando como el espíritu se lo había dicho, pronto el joven Kal seria inmune a su magia, y quizás la superaría… esa idea le hizo hervir la sangre, **"maldito huérfano porque no se murió junto a sus desgraciados padres"**se obligo a tranquilarse, su emociones podía ser su peor debilidad .

Miro sus nudillos lastimados y sangrantes, el cristal tenía las manchas de sangre.

El hechizo en la rubia estaba estropeado, ella había ayudado a su cuervo como un GPS y ahora nada, las huellas habían desaparecido por completo, gruño y acomodo sus manos centradas frente a su pecho.

-"Localizarlo, y házmelo saber…"

Dejo el viejo sillón y salió de la habitación, tenía que preparar el terreno.

Atardecía, el refugió de los ladrones consistía en 3 chozas improvisadas… en el centro estaba la principal que era mucho más grande y que iniciaba por un pasillo con pilares de tronco de arboles vivos y con paredes y techo de tela verde claro.

Sentada en medio del pasillo, debajo del resplandor de la luz entre verde y dorada, Chloe espero; los dos niños le habían dicho que eras amigos pero desde cuando los amigos llegan usando fuerza bruta… además de que aun tenía la mordaza.

Cerró los ojos y espero que Clark y Lois estuviera bien donde quiera que estaban, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien frente a ella, alzo la mirada y vio los hermosos ojos marrones observándola… el arquero esmeralda se inclino y quito con suavidad el paño de la boca.

-"¿Quiénes son?"

Fue lo primero en escupir la rubia mientras consideraba la idea de salir corriendo pidiendo ayuda no es que alguien pudiera llegar a salvarla o algo así. Y más considerando que la caballería consistía en un granjero adorable pero inofensivo y su prima no tan inofensiva pero que no podía competir con un arquero profesional.

-"Solo un club de casa"

Dijo con una sonrisa, Chloe era demasiado consiente de la mentira pero algo le dijo que ¿QUIEN ERAN? no era lo importante, miro con curiosidad el extraño amuleto al inicio de pasillo y volvió a ver al rubio.

-"Bien, supongamos que me trago tremenda tontería… ¿qué quieren conmigo?"

Oliver camino en círculos sin pronuncia palabra alguna, meditando y solo dio un resoplido… Chloe permaneció callada en espera de la respuesta que no llegaba.

-"Estoy sometida aquí, solo… ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?"

-"No es contigo, pero no soy el adecuado para hablar"

Se alejo rumbo al bosque, enserio la iba a dejar así sola con las posibilidades de escapar, Chloe observo.

-"Espera tu rostro se me hace muy familiar"

El arquero volteo y sonrió.

-"Probablemente; me sorprendería si no"

Se alejo moviendo su mano.

-"Ponte cómoda, hay que traer a tus amigos"

Desapareció entre los árboles, los chicos… Chloe pensó enseguida esto no debía ser bueno tenía que salir corriendo y encontrarlos antes que el arquero. Se levanto pero antes de salir a la superficie noto a los dos jóvenes charlando a una distancia no tan buena, la observaban por el rabillo del ojo.

-"Bueno por lo menos no son cuervos"

Regreso a la choza, sentándose y encogiéndose en hombros decepcionada.

El silencio les quedaba bien, Lois siguió caminado abatida que sentido tenía ya si Chloe había desaparecido, el Rey Lionel la había capturado nuevamente y ella era culpable por discutir con el granjero… oh puta mierda, su estomago rugió, solo puedo orar para que el chico alto junto a ella no lo notara.

Clark la observo, escucho gruñido de el estomago muy fuerte… exageradamente fuerte, enfoco su oído horrorizado en como podía escuchar cada detalle a su alrededor y mas allá afuera. Incluso escucho voces que zumbaban con brusquedad.

-"¡¿Clark?"

Abrió los ojos y vio una sonrisa, ¡wow! Los sonidos volvieron a su volumen normal mientras observaba a Lois con atención.

-"Hey, creo que hay alguien por ahí"

Ignoro esa mirada feliz que la estremeció de pies a cabeza y lo jalo del brazo en busca de las confusas voces a la lejanía. Se movieron entre algunos árboles hasta ver a una mujer elegante ropa junto a un cabello.

-"Hola"

La mujer giro y les sonrió.

-"No esperaba ver a nadie por aquí, esto es realmente agradable"

Su ojos tomaron un brillo algo extraño que le dio un escalofrió a Clark por todo su cuerpo, pero que evidentemente Lois no noto.

-"Si inesperado pero bueno, hemos estado vagando por aquí durante dos días"

Coincidió Lois aumentando su felicidad, la mujer tenía la mirada concentrada en Clark…

-"Lo siento, es una tontería pero…"

Saco de su morral una brillante manzana y miro a Clark nuevamente.

-"Supongo que tendrás hambre, no sé dos días es mucho tiempo entre la nieve… además, me gustaría pensar que cualquier persona haría lo mismo por mi"

Le ofreció a Clark con una sonrisa, el huérfano negó con determinación causando un pequeño guiño de molestia en la mujer.

-"Esta bien, una manzana quizás no sea una buena idea… algo diferente, tengo peras, melocotones, umm, aquí esta"

Saco un durazno y volvió a ofrecérselo, Clark solo lo observo Lois lo miro con extrañeza.

-"Yo, no estoy"  
>-"Bueno yo si"<p>

Lois se lo arrebato, la mujer frunció el ceño asustada, Clark se lo quito de las manos.

-"No creo que este bien recibir algo de una extraña"  
>-"Me muero de hambre"<p>

Se enfrentaron nuevamente, La mujer intentaba hablar pero ellos estaba demasiado concentrados en su discusión sin sentido, la castaña intentaba quítale el durazno, y Clark lo sostenía.

-"No te parece extraño"  
>-"La fruta en invierno siempre me ha parecido extrañas granjero…"<br>-"No me refiero a eso"

Lois le gruño de una forma casi bestial y le arrebato de un tirón el fruto.

-"No hay nada de malo en esto"  
>-"Recuerdas la historia de Blanca Nieves"<p>

La castaña solo rio un poco con incredulidad, arqueando un ceja al final.

-"Dios, esa solo es una vieja leyenda que sirve para asustar a los niños, y créeme si fuera una viejecita con capa negra y verrugas en la nariz tal vez lo pensaría…"

Levanto la fruta.

-"Además, es un durazno… no un manzana"  
>-"Lois, todo lo que dices suena a incoherencias"<p>

Quizás pero tenía hambre, mucha, su estomago no dejaba de rugir y… si estaba envenenada que importaba.

-"Yo creo"

La mujer hablo pero fue detenida por Lois.

-"Clark tus ideas de niño de 7 son muy tontas"

Estaba a punto de morder el durazno cuando una flecha se interpuso, y lo atravesó clavándolo en un árbol a unos centímetros detrás de ellos. Ambos miraron al arquero rubio empuñando un arco y una nueva flecha.

-"¡Aléjense de ella!"

Lois miro la fruta atravesada que empezó a pudrirse y a expedir un vapor verdoso y de hedor desagradable, Clark la miro sonriendo.

-"Te lo dije"  
>-"Que te den, granjero"<p>

Dijo frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados, la mujer salto la mirada a ambos y luego al arquero y al instante se desvaneció.

Llevaron al refugio escoltados por Oliver, Lois lo observaba con detenimiento…

-"Y yo que pensé que el rumor del ladrón Robin Hood era solo un cuento de viajeros"

Oliver se detuvo, y giro, Clark no comprendía de lo que habla.

-"Robin Hood, solo es un mito como los has dicho"  
>-"Pues por la manzana cada mito tiene algo de verdad ¿no?, no usas mallas pero es difícil no reconocer la señales"<br>-"¿Ladrón?

Pregunto Clark aturdido, El arquero le sonrió.

-"Alguna personas poderosas inventaron eso"  
>-"Si claro, según sé le robas al príncipe Wayne"<p>

Pronto a responder Lois, Clark sonrió cualquiera que este contra Wayne es su amigo, aunque era una porquería, no conocía al idiota presuntos pero ya lo odiaba y todo por Lois, Joder, tal vez debería preocuparse.

-"Bruce, enserio… seguro no lo escuchaste de sus boca verdad"

Dick y Roy llegaron sonriendo parecía atentos a Clark de una forma algo extraña.

-"Hola, ya conocieron a Oliver…"

Dijo emocionado Dick y señalo al arquero de mayor edad.

-"Este es Roy"

Indico con su mano a su amigo a su lado quien lo saludo, Lois tenía el cejas inclinadas algo confusa por el momento.

-"Y yo soy Dick"

Y, un pensamiento la golpe.

-"Oh, espera no eres el escudero del príncipe Wayne"  
>-"Ahí está lo que se robo"<p>

Murmuro Clark a Lois con una sonrisa que murió por la mirada de Oliver y luego de la castaña.

-"Uh, si soy yo"

Roy sonreía divertido.

-"Yo siempre creí que eras su bufón real"

Indico causando a Clark sonreír nuevamente, Ollie le lanzo una mirada divertida pero sus labios seguían serios.

-"No le hagan caso, esta celoso por mi libertad de usar cualquier color… él siempre usar rojo es aburrido"  
>-"Celoso, Dick por favor… eres mi amigo, vestir como un payaso real no se ve bien… y menos cuando tu señor es tan sobrio para solo usar negro"<p>

Hablo ufanándose el pelirrojo, y dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo.

-"¡Chicos!"

Oliver reprendió deprisa, causando a su pequeño discípulo callar y poner una cara de seriedad.

-"Sí, lo siento Ollie…"  
>-"¡Ollie!"<br>Lois alzo la voz, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Oh que tonta es obvio, eres el príncipe Oliver del reino de las estrellas"  
>-"¡Que porquería!"<p>

Hablo Clark causando a todos mirarlo, el prometido de la princesa Lana… si tenía que odiar a alguien era este tipo, deja a Wayne en paz y enfócate se dijo rodando la mirada con fastidio.

-"Bien, quieren ver a su amiga"

Dick miraba a Clark confundido.

Otro fracasó, el ladrón de la profecía había salvado al niño, maldita sea… Respiro pesadamente.

-"No tendrás mi reino"

Sonrió, necesitaba poner otro plan en marcha y esta vez seria él personalmente el que acabaría con es huérfano.

Chloe abrazo fuerte a Lois, hablaron sobre sus conocimientos sobre la situación; sobre el príncipe jugando al Super hombre de acción, sobre el Rey Lionel, el cuervo espía, y la mujer que deseaba matar a Clark **-Lois llego a esa conclusión, al recordar la forma en que la mujer deseo quitarle la fruta y metérsela en la boca al moreno sin piedad-**cuando anocheció, Dick les ofreció su choza a los tres, mientras él y Roy compartía… Chloe quedo dormida rápidamente y Lois le siguió pero a unas horas logro despertar; salió de su choza para ver a lo lejos oculto en un árbol a Oliver vigilando, después miro a Clark quien estaba sentado con la mirada en la nieve frente a sus pies. Su corazón casi se rompió en esa imagen.

-"Hey chico granja"

Se sentó junto a él, arrastrando una cobija verde bosque a su paso.

-"¿Que sucede?"  
>-"Nada solo…"<p>

Negó con la cabeza.

-"Pensaba en mis padres, deben estar preocupados y eso"  
>-"Si, mi padre deber estar igual desaparecí; supongo que debe estar muy, muy alterado"<br>Torció la boca, un segundo después solo por mirar la tristeza en sus ojos pudo sentir la conexión, como si Clark fuera más que su igual, la única persona que podía entenderlo. Intento animarlo y entraron en una conversación fácil, hablando sobre todo y sobre nada de importancia, solo una conversación muy larga sin nada más de meta.

-"Ah, es gracioso pero eres a la primera persona que se lo digo"  
>-"Lo interesante Clark es que tienes el recuerdo demasiado vivido, yo no recuerdo que hice hace tres años y bueno; que tu recuerdes tus tres años y toda esa nieve es un poco freak, creo…"<p>

Su voz murió.

-"¿Piensas en tus verdaderos padres?"  
>-"A veces, yo… no lo sé"<p>

Desvió la mirada, Lois puso su mano junto a la de él haciéndolo miraba hacia abajo y luego hacia ella, directo a sus ojos.

-"Ok, es hora de dormir chico granja"

Dijo desviando la mirada y con las mejillas muy rosadas… Clark sonrió, una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la luz del sol.

-"Sí"

Se levanto, caminando directo a la choza… empezaba a nevar sutilmente. Lois se levanto y mordió su labio animándose a hablar.

-"¡Clark!"

Él se detuvo y asintió en respuesta; era una estupidez como su corazón se sentía atrapado en su garganta evitando que pronunciara una sola palabra.

-"Gracias"  
>-"¿Porqué?"<p>

La castaña corto la distancia entre ella y su señor, y su cuerpo se fue relajando como sí la lejanía la mataría y en contraste el calor del cuerpo de Clark la regresara a la vida, todo sin ninguna razón coherente. Una locura, lo que vivía en ese momento sonaba a una locura.

-"Por comprarme, por dejarme libre y por…"

Guardo silencio, su larga sabana verde se estaba llenando de pequeños gotas blancas en apariencia, igual que el cabello negro de Clark.

-"No cualquiera deja libre a un esclavo, y… estas jodiendote aquí por mi"

Sus ojos se lanzaron avergonzados.

-"Por Chlo y por mi"  
>-"No hay de qué…"<p>

Mordió sus labios, machacándose **"tremenda estupidez"**porque no solo se callaba y salía huyendo.

-"Yo, Lois"

Meneo su cabeza y bajo la mirada a sus manos que se movían nerviosas, Lois hizo lo mismo y sonrió.

-"Siento lo de la manzana"  
>-"¡Durazno!"<p>

Corrigió Lois causando a Clark levantar la mirada y sonreír, entonces el oído regreso… escuchando un corazón acelerado y frenético y por un momento dudo si era el suyo o el de Lois… o un corazón compartido latiendo al unisonó.

Pero no duro mucho tiempo el pensamiento, cuando menos se dio cuenta… sus labios estaba en los de Lois, quien se movió primero no importaba, acomodo las manos alrededor de ella continuando con el beso. La castaña tenía las manos en el cuello del moreno, sus dedos cruzados sobre la piel de la nuca disfrutando de la suavidad y el sabor dulce de aquello labios tan rojos… oh era tan perfecto; su corazón estallo al instante… estaba enamorada lo supo al estar en esos brazos, al disfrutar de la unión de su lenguas y sus bocas.

Nunca antes estuvo enamorada, y era un ¡wow!; se alejo de Clark con una sonrisa.

-"Interesante… quien diría que un granjero besara tan bien"

Clark se inclino y la beso nuevamente.

Oliver observo desde el árbol con una sonrisa triunfante poseedora de un gran secreto… los vio alejarse unos centímetros y luego a Lois posar su mano en la mejilla del moreno para quitar un fugaz copo de nieve del pómulo.

-"Si es él"

Y siguió nevando.

A la mañana siguiente Lois le sonrió a Clark y el hizo lo mismo, Chloe observo curiosa mientras desayunaban, Dick era un extraordinario cocinero a su escasa edad **-con muy poco logro un gran almuerzo-**.

Dick y Roy llevaron a las primas a investigar por el bosque lo cual había sido una escusa para dejar a Clark solo en el refugio, Ahí… Oliver lo observaba con detenimiento en espera que alguien más se uniera a ellos.

Clark pregunto pero el arquero no respondió a nada, guardo silencio con los brazos cruzados en su pecho… y junto cuando creyó que su paciencia no soportaría más vio aparecer entre los arboles una silueta elegante de larga túnica azul rey, usando una capucha con contornos blancos, al llegar hasta ello bajo la prenda mostrando su rostro con una sonrisa, era muy bella… tenia largos cabello negros y una mirada fuerte.

-"Han sido años, pequeño príncipe"

Por un momento el granjero creyó que hablaba con Oliver pero al notar que la mirada estaba dirigida a él se dio cuenta de su error.

-"¿Qué?, yo no"  
>-"Lo eres, y sigues siendo como la nieve"<p>

Inclino su mano al rostro del granjero haciendo al chico alejarse del toque como un reflejo. Ella solo sonrió.

-"Todo inicio en la nieve… cuando fuiste salvado por la pareja de granjeros, y cuando casi mueres a los 6 en el bosque bajo una capa de nieve"  
>-"¿Cómo?"<p>

Clark salto la mirada de la mujer a Oliver que solo resoplo.

-"Sera mejor que los deje solos"

Se marcho sin más, el chico deseo retenerlo por miedo… a que, no lo sabía, quizás solo a la verdad a la que había huido toda su vida.

Después que la bruja buena Zatanna logro calmar al granjero, ella le conto toda la historia sobre sus verdaderos padres, hizo énfasis en lo mucho que lo amaban y menciono como ella logro alejarlo de la dirigencia donde murieron haciendo que apareciera en el bosque donde fue hallado todo en espera de algún día buscar justicia y conseguir su reino de vuelta, le dijo sobre el poder latente en su ser en espera de salir… su invulnerabilidad y fuerza, y claro, sobre el maravilloso destino que lo esperaba, Clark escucho con atención atónito, era demasiado por digerir.

-"No estoy seguro de poder hacer todo eso, o de ser él…"

Trago hondo.

-"No creo ser el príncipe Kal"  
>-"Sí dudas, fracasaras Kal-El, no puedes hacerlo… ahí magia en ti que yo misma no poseo"<p>

Acaricio la muñeca del chico con cuidado y cariño, Clark sentía una paz confusa ante el toque.

-"El rey Lionel ya ha iniciado, está detrás de ti…"  
>-"¿La fruta envenenada?"<br>-"Y los cuervos"

El moreno resoplo, por lo menos lo cuervos había sido reales eso era un alivio, un estúpido alivio, pero un alivio.

-"Y yo, que se supone que haga ahora con toda esta información"  
>-"Enfrentarlo, debes regresar al castillo de Lutero con tu protectores"<p>

Clark frunció el ceño.

-"EL príncipe ladrón y los chicos ¿no?"  
>-"Sí… antes de que anochezca tendrás que vencer a Rey Lionel"<p>

Dick soltó la lengua ante la presión de Lois, bueno, ella era buena en eso además el pobre solo era un niño… Les conto a las chicas sobre la bruja Zatanna y como se les apareció, también hablo de cómo les prometió la llegada del príncipe perdido… y la salvación al igual que la guerra, como Oliver prometió proteger con su vida a ultimo hijo de la casa de El, y como estaba seguros que Clark el simple granjero era el niño perdido.  
>Lois al principio lo dudo, quizás el pequeño había abusado de los colores. Y es que; Justo cuando estaba agradecida y acostumbrándose a ser novia de un granjero resulta que en realidad era un príncipe perdido…<p>

Aunque podía ser cierto, siempre se dijo que la familia Real de El poseía una belleza abrumadora a los ojos comunes, y bueno Clark era absolutamente hermoso. Así qué, su chico de granja era un príncipe.

-"Cosas más extrañas han paso"

Dijo con un resoplido Chloe a su lado mientras su prima ponía la cabeza en su hombro.

Lois lo beso antes de marchara rumbo a castillo, como aquella doncella que despide a un soldado rumbo a la guerra en espera de que su amado regrese a salvo y con gloria; ella odio tener que quedarse, podía luchar junto con él.

Pero solo tuvo que aguardar por su regreso… aunque Lois nunca había seguido las reglas porque tenía que ser la primera vez.

Lionel fue advertido… el príncipe perdido esperaría en las escaleras de piedra del castillo y según el apoyo de la magia negra y de algunos favores oscuros ahí encontraría la muerte.

Al oscurecer el cielo, lo vio frente a su cristal la futura muerte del niño.


	5. Chapter 5

Titulo: Copos de Nieve 5/5  
>Autor: LUNAazul<br>Personajes/Emparejamiento: Clark/Lois, menciones de Lana/Oliver -por petición de **kiara_lane**-, Chloe, Lana, Lionel, Oliver, Dick, Roy, y Zatanna. Chloe/Oliver (sutil o nulo)...  
>Género: Fairytale, Slavefic, quizás Humor.<br>Clasificación: PG-13, R en lenguaje -no lo creo, aunque; no hablan como niños del Medievo ¿verdad? (si no que aburrido)-  
>Wordcount: = 11,792.<br>Spoiler/Advertencias: ¡Aun No lo sé!  
>Resumen General: Erase una vez… un chico, una chica y mucha nieve.<br>Resumen del Capitulo: En el bosque descubren un ladrón, dos niño… y su destino.  
>NA: Muchos clichés de cuentos de Hadas ¡o ¿no?  
>Bueno, cuando era niña amaba los cuentos de hadas… ahora sinceramente los únicos que me gustan son los de<strong>bradygirl_12<strong> ** Livejournal**, y pienso que gran parte es por ser **Bat-Fairytale**; ok solo si son de… **SuperBat**.  
>Inspirado gracias a: A un fantástico baticuento de 'La Bella y La Bestia' cuyo protagonista es un murciélago gigante. Gracias donde quiera que estén <strong>regasssa<strong> & **evocates** **Livejournal**por mostrarme mi lado cursi/romántico que creía perdido.

Al anochecer…

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido; la llegada al castillo, el Rey con su mirada diabólica en espera en lo alto de las escaleras, la forma en que las estatuas de piedra cobraron vida cuando el oscuro monarca repitió un conjuro y como el príncipe Oliver, y los chicos lucharon contra aquellas monstruosidades…

Después Clark recordó, como los cuervos aparecieron nuevamente en el cielo volando directo hacia él… era como una gran nube negra que descendía podrida y asfixiante, y los picos quemando su piel y causando heridas… se mantuvo firme lo mas que pudo, hasta que sus rodillas se doblaron y sucumbieron.

Y… su vida paso frente a sus ojos… el beso, sus padres abrazándolo, la nieve por donde quiera, las estrellas cayendo en bolas de fuego; y se detuvo para poder ver a sus verdaderos padres en ropas blancas, grabados reales e hilos de plata, nueves blancas sobre su cabeza y la suavidad de los mantos. Sus voces y tanto amor en ellas, lo amaban.

Eso lo hizo abrir los ojo mientras su cuerpo irradió luz blanca que alejo a los cuervos… las heridas sanaron y su cuerpo obtuvo las más asombrosas habilidades… pero solo fue el triunfo a medias, Oliver fue el primero en caer, y dicha distracción causo a Clark ser atacado nuevamente por la oscuridad.

Todo pasó tan rápido, creyó morir esta vez… culpable por la pérdida de Oliver.

Pero sus ojos se volvieron a abrir para ver a una Lois con las mejillas mojadas en lágrimas, ella lo sostenía en su regazo con los ojos más asustados que jamás haya tenido.

-"¿Qué paso?"

Su voz frágil retumbo baja, ella sonrió… Clark estaba vivo nunca pensó que podía estar tan feliz.

-"Me vas a hacer repetirlo no es cierto"

Dijo pasando su mano por su mejilla limpiándola.

-"¿Repetir qué?"  
>-"Yo dije que…"<p>

Sonrió, y encogió los hombros miro hacia los tres hombres… Roy ayudaba a Oliver a sostenerse… cada uno con manchas de sangres y suciedad.

-"Te amo"

Se inclino y antes de que el huérfano pudiera contestar ante eso cerró sus labios con los suyo en su beso más desesperado, metiendo su lengua.

Roy y Dick aclararon sus gargantas haciéndolos separar.

-"Clark moriste fue horrible"

Hablo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-"Bueno por lo menos lo parecía"

Corrigió Dick dándole un codazo a su amigo, Clark los miro moviendo su cabeza ligeramente de entre las manos de Lois.

-"¿Y cómo?"  
>-"Un beso del verdadero amor"<br>Oliver hablo con voz entre cortado, el príncipe miro confuso a los tres y después a Lois.

-"Dime ahora te alegras de que no me haya quedado inmóvil en el bosque"  
>-"Si, gracias"<p>

Su mirada fue brusca al recordar al rey Lionel.

-"¿Y el Rey?"  
>-"Oh, eso fue lo más extraordinario… antes de morir, tu último aliento lanzo una clase de luz mágica que le regreso la oscuridad y esta lo succiono"<p>

Dick parecía demasiado emocionado con el relato.

Hicieron una gran fiesta en el reino de Queen, todo estaba lleno de adornos de guirnaldas, la sutil capa de nieve, los extraordinarios majares, y las luces suaves y de colores.

Asistieron los Kent felices de recuperar a su hijo después de su desaparición y también de tener a Lois, alguien que podría acompañar y complementar a su hijo… estuvo también el padre de la castaña, y su prima… Dick y Roy que parecía divertirse jugando… obviamente Oliver el anfitrión a la fiesta y su consumada esposa en secreto Lana; **-la verdad, el nunca quiso la boda; se había negado a unir su reino con Lutero y también a casarse con alguien sin conocerse pero las cosas cambiaron en unos días después de la muerte de Lionel, Lex se había negado a darle la mano de su hermana pero en secreto terminaron uniéndose-**era confuso para él pero lo hizo feliz.

En un balcón Clark observaba a toda la gente Lois se acerco.

-"Dime algo de celos"  
>-"¿Por qué?"<p>

Lois indico a la dirección de Oliver que reía con Lana, ella parecía estar a punto de ponerse roja…

-"No"

Dijo con firmeza, la castaña arqueo una ceja.

-"Desde que te vi en esa subasta fuiste la única para mi"

La jalo a sus brazos y le deposito un beso.

-"te amo tanto"

Murmuro entre sus labios causando una sonrisa inconsciente de su esclava en el aun beso.

Cuando todos dormía, o por menos todos… Zatanna llego a la sala donde Oliver, Clark y Lois estaba, primero se dirigió a Oliver.

-"Tu camino aquí termino, el siguiente protector…"

Negó sonriendo.

-"Compañero para la batalla te sustituirá… Wayne tiene el siguiente paso"

Lo miro y paso junto a él y llegando enfrente de Clark y Lois.

-"Bien hecho, pero este solo fue el inicio"

Deposito su mano en el mentón del príncipe.

-"Tu guerra comienza ahora Príncipe Kal-El, y tu destino contra Alexander… él que una vez fue tu amigo hoy se convirtió en su acecino enemigo"

Miro a Lois a lado del chico y sonrió.

-"Deben estar juntos, el viaje apenas comienza"  
>-"Estamos listo"<p>

Dijo Clark sonriéndole a Lois y con sus ojos solo para ella, después le dio un beso, Zatanna les rodea con polvo de hadas.

*THE END*


End file.
